


小甜饼之所谓降温

by Jacinta_juan



Category: hqszd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_juan/pseuds/Jacinta_juan
Kudos: 4





	小甜饼之所谓降温

  
幼儿园文笔 难看警告  
三轮小车无驾照 不妥删  
老规矩不加tag 随缘看  
  
  
事情本来不应该这样发展的！你这样不对！当吻上女孩的唇瓣时，这两句话在男孩脑海里回响。  
正常的发展趋势明明是他去浸湿毛巾搭在她额上帮她降温，体贴地帮她掖好被角坐在床头等她恢复，而不是……

  
“唔……”唇舌交缠，女孩无力地仰头，承受着男孩具有侵略性的热吻，小手扯住男孩衣摆，吐出破碎的话语，“不……传染……”  
“宝贝你说什么？”男孩双手撑在女孩头侧，放开她的唇瓣，凑到她的耳边轻声呢喃。  
“不行……会传染的……”女孩低声喘息着，湿漉漉的红唇启合，微微偏头躲开男孩在耳畔喷洒的热气，娇嫩的皮肤被激起一层小颗粒，“别闹……”  
“没关系，我身体好得很，而且近期也没有其他工作，”无视女孩躲避的动作，轻轻咬上耳垂，腾出一只手环住她的腰，“多出汗，感冒才能早点好……”  
“什么歪理……唔……”重新覆上泛着水光的唇瓣，环在腰间的手不再满足于此，不安分地撩起睡衣下摆，滑过细腻的肌肤。  
察觉到刚洗完澡的女孩并没有穿内衣，男孩嘴角一勾，唇舌下移，吻上脖颈，空出的手直奔胸前的纽扣。  
“嗯……花花老师……”女孩大口喘气，配合着吞咽的动作，喉骨上下滑动。  
“怎么还没有出汗呢？”轻轻舔舐女孩的喉骨，感受女孩的呜咽声带来的振动，手下的动作不自觉快了几分。

  
终于，贴上女孩微烫的皮肤，男孩扯过被子将二人裹得严严实实，嘟囔着“可不能让我的宝贝着凉”。  
“那你还在这个时候欺负我！”女孩又气又笑，瞪他一眼，觉得不解气，抬腿踹了一脚。  
“怎么能叫欺负呢对不对？”收到这软绵绵没带什么力气的一脚，男孩笑盈盈地点了点女孩的红唇，心安理得地向下转移阵地，舌尖流连于胸前。  
“你……你……这是……乘人之危……”女孩的双眸蒙上一层水雾，呼吸愈发急促，手指扣着男孩肩膀。  
“乘人之危吗？”声音里是止不住的笑意，放肆地挑逗，舔舐，轻咬，揉捏，待女孩口中吐出不成句的呻吟，男孩手指向下探去，满意地触到一片湿润，“是助人为乐吧？”  
“走……走开……”女孩的脸颊一下子爆红，正准备推他，却被捉住双手，交叠摁在头顶。  
“走开吗？”指尖探进，深入，抽动，缓慢而有力，又凑到女孩耳边，一字一顿地用气声说道，“那宝贝想让我去哪呢？”

“唔嗯……”女孩难耐地扭动身体，试图挣脱男孩的禁锢，却发现根本使不上力，两颊的红晕又深了几分，白皙的皮肤上浮起一层细汗，泪汪汪的双眼楚楚可怜地看向他，“别……别闹……”  
“听说，有个小朋友感冒了不告诉我是吗？”低头吻上红唇，身下的手指速度加快了几分，“还不穿外套，嗯？”  
“嗯……”女孩意识飘忽，身子也抖得厉害，一不小心就咬到了男孩的舌头。  
“咝……看样子小朋友完全不思悔改啊……”男孩放开女孩的手腕，看着她双眼迷蒙任人宰割的样子，唇角上扬。  
  
抽出一个枕头垫在女孩腰下，轻抚她的鬓角，眼神柔得仿佛能滴出水来，“爱你宝贝～”  
猛地沉下身体。  
“唔！混……混蛋！”虚抵在男孩肩膀的双手一下子收紧，留下浅浅的指甲印。  
“你说，是谁家的小朋友那么不听话啊？”一下一下轻吻锁骨，身下有规律地动作着。  
“我……我……我错……错了……”被撞得支离破碎的话语从女孩喘息的间隔中逸出。  
“哦？是吗？错哪了？”  
手掌不安分地攀上胸前，摩挲。  
“不，不该感冒……”抵在男孩肩膀的手微微用力，想要拉开一些距离。  
“不乖！”再次捉了女孩的双手摁在头顶，惩罚性地咬了咬女孩的锁骨，“这个答案不对！”  
酥麻的感觉从锁骨蔓延开来，见他一副“你说不对我就不放过你”的较真模样，女孩勉强集中思绪，回想刚才男孩说过的话，“错在……错在……不穿外套……”  
“啊……你属狗的吗……”锁骨又被咬了一口的女孩瞪大双眼，自以为中气十足其实有气无力地骂了一句。  
“对了一小半，”男孩双眸一眯，唇舌上移到耳后，一下一下轻点，加大力度，放缓速度，“小朋友再好好想一想。”  
“唔……想……想不出了……”  
女孩的声音里都染上了哭腔，不住地扭动身体，想摆脱这种说不清的感觉，“我……不知道……”  
“真不知道？”男孩撩拨着女孩的敏感点，嗓音带了点沙哑的味道，“花花老师给你一点提示，我们是不是说过，要彼此坦诚，嗯？”  
“是……”生理性的泪水滑落，轻到不能再轻的一个字。  
“所以，小朋友想起来错在哪了吗？”松开钳制女孩手腕的手掌，随之停止了一切动作，晶亮的双眼一眨不眨地盯着女孩，“不乖的小朋友是会被惩罚的。”  
“花花老师……”被吊在一半的女孩伸手去拉男孩的手，在直接被躲开后，咬紧下唇，努力平复着身体里涌动的欲望，忽然想起他递给她退烧药时气鼓鼓的模样，灵光一闪，费力地支起身子环上男孩的肩，“对不起亲爱的，我不该瞒你……”  
话音刚落就被堵住双唇摁回床铺，双腿勾上男孩的腰，承受着他带给她的狂风暴雨。  
“嗯，知错就好，下次不许再犯！”男孩紧了紧裹在两人身上的被子，“乖～”  


  
“花花老师……你混蛋……”女孩的思绪渐渐归位，仰躺在床上脸颊通红，小声嘤咛。  
“我什么？我在帮你物理降温哎！”男孩把女孩捞进怀里，轻轻拍着她的后背，“咦？你怎么没太出汗啊，这不行的！”  
“等……等一下！”女孩精确地捕捉到了男孩眼中滑过的情欲，“刚，刚才……”  
“刚才是帮你认清错误，现在帮你多出点汗！”  
抢先一步把女孩的声讨堵在喉咙里，“宝贝可要快一点好啊……”


End file.
